I Can Almost See You
by trizliv2595
Summary: Short little story about Anna and Kristoff AU. Please read and review
1. Late Clear Night Confessions

**Hello fanfictioners! This is a short story about Anna and Kristoff AU. Got inspired by watching Disney's "Frozen" again and listening to an amazing song! Please read and review! Might continue it, might not, it all depends on you, the readers! Rate K+ for now...Enjoy!**

_**Late clear night confession...**_

**Kristoff**

The sky was unusually clear. I watched her sleep, her delicate body was outlined by the moonlight that shown through the window. She breathed in deeply and readjusted her head on the pillow. I shifted my body towards her and gently stroked her face. I saw a faint smile spread on her lips. She sighed in once and I gently pressed a kiss on her head.

"Hey", I whispered when I saw her eyes gently flutter open. She smiled and shifted her figure towards me and buried her face in my chest.

"Hi", she whispered into my skin.

"You ok?" I asked her, wrapping one arm behind her head and brought her closer to me. She placed one hand over my chest and the other over hers. She nodded and pressed a kiss over my chin.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and looked up. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I felt Anna's body shake.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little…" I wrapped my arms tighter around her and brought the blanket to under her chin. She snuggled in closer to me, her warm breathed crawled on my skin. We both laid in the darkness and the warmth enveloped around us. Her hand was still over my chest and she breathed in once deeply again, exhaling softly.

**Anna**

I then felt his hand reach my stomach, every nerve and muscle tensed up. I shifted my abdomen away from his touch.

"Whoa, what happened, Anna?" he whispered.

"Nothing, just a reflex, I suppose", I answered and cuddled in closer.

"Anna, I've known you for 6 years now, almost 7; I've touched your stomach in the past few weeks after we got married and you've never done that before, what's going on?" he asked me, snuggling his head against mine. I didn't answer but I didn't fall asleep. I stayed quiet for a bit. "Anna, what's the matter?"

**Kristoff**

I heard her sigh again and lifted her upper-body with one arm propped under her. I turned around to face her. Thanks to my broad shoulders; I didn't have to lift myself up.

"Have you noticed anything new about me? In general?" she asked me, flopping back on the pillow. I looked at her in a puzzling manner. She began to play with her braids and looked at me.

"No…should I have noticed something?" I answered her. She bit her lip from the inside and searched for my hand. When our hands did meet, she grasped and kissed it.

"Well, I didn't tell you this earlier but, I checked my weight this morning and it went up a bit…" she answered and looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"I think I have also gained weight. College and high school are over and I don't play football anymore and you cook so well, should we hit the gym tomorrow?" I asked her. She smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" She stopped laughing and kissed my lips.

"I don't think I will be able to get rid of this weight for a while, honey", she whispered. _What in the world is she talking about?_

"What do you mean?" I asked her, looking at the alarm clock beside me. _4:37 a.m._ Then, I heard her cough. As quickly as she could, she untangled herself from me and rushed to the bathroom. "Honey, are you ok?" I followed after her and saw her kneeling over the toilet.

I saw her small body hack up and shake. I helped her pick up her hair and sooth her as she heaved everything up into the bowl. When she finished, she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. We both sat on the floor; she leaned her body against mine and breathed in deep. I didn't wrap my arms around her to let her inhale and exhale. Her heart was beating loudly against my chest. After she calmed down, she lifted her arms and allowed me to wrap my arms around her. My hands, at first, rested limp over my thighs but her soft figure was too tempting to not touch and hold. She heaved up again and rested against the bowl for a moment.

"Ok Anna, this is getting serious, what's going on?" I asked her in a rather harsh tone.

"You promise not to get upset?" she asked me looking at me. I started to fear the worst. _Was she sick? Did she take a test to diagnose cancer? Did she get some sort of disease that will kill her?_

"You're not sick are you?" I asked her.

"Promise me you'll listen?" she asked me again. I nodded and waited for the worse. She gently readjusted herself over me and took my hands in hers and gently placed them over her abdomen.

"How would you feel if I told you that I need some company?" she asked me, rubbing her stomach.

"I…I don't think I can do anything about that. I work all day and we need the money…I guess we could get a dog, maybe get Olaf back", I replied. "But what does that have to do with you looking different, gaining weight that you can't get rid of, and…and throwing up?"

"It has a lot to do with those three things. In fact, all four equal one thing", she answered, smiling. Our hands still rubbed her stomach.

"I'm completely lost…Anna, what's going on?" I asked again. She stood up and looked down at me. Her eyes followed mine as I rose to my feet. She grasped one of her hands over the other and bit her lip. It was a nervous habit she had done since she could remember. I always thought it was cute, even though she was nervous or scared. But I was and am always there to help her overcome that fear.

"…Kristoff, you're going to be a daddy…" she smiled as she whispered this. I just stood there and the scene replayed over and over in my mind. Just then, it hit me. My eyes almost popped from my sockets and my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, my shoulders leaned forward and my back hunched over. She nodded and smiled.

"Do you like the news?" she asked, her hands in the position they were and she bit her lip again.

"Like it? I love it! We're having a baby!" I answered, lifting her up and twirling her around. I then put her down. "Did that hurt the baby?!"

"No", she laughed and hugged me. "No, it didn't hurt." I hugged her again and lifted her up. I brought her down to my shoulder and hugged her tightly. I lifted her up again and looked her in the eye.

"I-I can't believe it! We're….you're having a baby?!" I asked her again. She nodded and smiled, her cheeks turned red.

**Anna**

I didn't plan how or when I was going to tell him. I didn't expect on what his reaction would be. But it was perfect and I was so glad I got it on camera. He couldn't put me down because he would scoop me up again. Tears had soaked my shirt and pooled over his shoulders. He held me tight and then panicked for a moment then go back to being excited.

"How far a long are you?" he asked me.

"About a month and 3 weeks..." I answered, placing my hand over my stomach. I couldn't feel the baby, but I knew he/she was in here, under my protection and feeling my warmth. I never imagined myself as a mother, much less pregnant. "I have an appointment with the doctor next week."

"Are you going to get an ultrasound?" he asked me, both standing in the doorway of the bathroom and our room.

"Yes", I answered, as he took my hand and kissed it. He then did the most unexpected thing I could ever imagine.

He got on his knees until his face was at the level of my stomach and he kissed my unnoticeable baby bump.

"Hello in there. Your mommy told me you are coming soon. I can't believe you are in there and I'm going to be a daddy, and not just any daddy, your daddy. Please don't take too long. I know your mommy would want to have you in her arms. I would too. I love you", he talked to our unborn child. I placed my hands over his head and smiled.

"I love you too sweetie. Mommy can't wait to see you in your daddy's and my arms", I told my baby in my womb. He lifted his sights up, his body followed, and carried me bridal style to our bed, tucking me in. He then crawled in and hugged me close to him. We were so warm and in loved with each other and our baby, it was hard for us to fall asleep. He continued to be all excited about being a dad then he'd panic about everything. I only smiled and laughed, watching his reaction.

"What if the baby doesn't like me? What if she or he hates me?" he asked me. I playfully tugged on his blonde mess of hair on top of his head. "He/she will love you. Our baby is going to be the happiest baby because she or he will have you as their daddy. Baby, we should get some sleep. You have a long day at work in the morning and I have this house to clean-up." I kissed his hand.

"But…I'm too excited to sleep! How can I sleep knowing that you are expecting a baby? And not just any baby but our baby! What if there are two babies?!" he continued.

"Kristoff, the baby isn't going to come for another 8 months. Calm down…" I told him, stroking his face. "Please, sweetie, go to sleep."

"How did you know you are pregnant?" he asked me. I cuddled in closer to him.

"Pregnancy test pen", I answered in a sleepy manner.

"Do you still have it?" he asked. I pushed myself away from him and looked at him. He smiled and I shook my head. I got up and brought the test pen to him.

In the plastic pregnancy test pen, a little plus sign was revealed. He smiled and hugged me again.

"I knew you could do it! I didn't know I could…I mean, I didn't think it was possible..."he continued to blabber. My lips sealed his.

"How could you not have done it? We both received positive in our test before we got married. Nothing should have changed drastically in the short month we have spent living together. Babe, enjoy your sleep while you can. The closer the baby is to come, the less sleep we'll get", I told him again and I knew he was going to finally let me go to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I was excited and all but I was tired.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm so excited and proud of you!" he whispered into my neck, kissing me.

"Be proud for the both of us; without you, I wouldn't be having a baby", I answered. I kissed his head and lips once more and we cuddled up in our favorite position and fell asleep.


	2. Second 4th week on 4th of July

**Hello fanfictioners! I am back on the grid and I am happy to announce the second chapter of "I Can Almost See You", an Anna and Kristoff Modern AU! Yea! So, for those of you who have read my other works of fiction, "Return to Pandora" and "About Monsters and Shooting Stars", I will continue to work on them so check my profile! Readers and writers, without further ado, I give you the second chapter of "I Can Almost See You." Enjoy!**

_**4**__**th**__** week on 4**__**th**__** of July**_

_A week later_

**Kristoff**

"Ok everyone, who's up for some steak?" Naveen asked the neighbors in the park. It was 4th of July and mostly everyone was off from work today. All our neighbors whom we have known since before or after high school and their families headed to the resort next to the lake; the lake was where all the adults had gone for our after graduation party from high school. We fished, made a cookout, danced and sang, and watched the stars appear. Ray, Louis, Adam, and I were setting the tables out in the lawn. Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, and Tiana were in the kitchen of the cabin, bustling around, making fruit and veggie salads, pastries, and shrimp gumbo. Naveen seasoned and prepared the steaks and hamburger patties inside with the women. The kids were running around, playing childish games while the teens and young adults were in the lake, canoeing or swimming or talking on the pier, their feet dangling over the water's surface.

I looked at Anna through the window from outside and smiled. She had, as always, a smudge or two of white powder and she was smiling. No one but us knew about her expectancy. She was planning on telling her sister Elsa today and whoever else eaves dropped on the conversation.

The girls walked out of the kitchen, carrying trays of food they prepared inside. More people had come. Ariel and Jim, Jean Calhoun and Felix, Jasmine and Aladdin, even Merida and Hiccup had made it.

"Alright everyone, soups on!" Tiana called out. Belle and Adam called their little boy, Christian, but he likes to go by the name Chip, who came running to his dad. Flynn latched Pascal, Rapunzel's little brother over his shoulders. Jasmine watched as Aladdin embraced their baby girl, Melody, who was barely beginning to walk. Phillip embraced Aurora who held their baby, a 4 month old boy, Timothy. Anna stood next to me and wrapped an arm around mine.

"You're staring", I told her. She quickly looked up and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Obvious, I was just imagining our future with you-know-who", she replied and hugged me tighter. I hugged her and kissed her lips.

Once everyone had settled in, either on the tables or on the floor, we stood up and prayed over our meal. Anna looked around, hoping she would see her platinum-blonde sister walking in to the park. With every passing minute, she grew sadder though she was an expert at hiding her sadness but she can't fool me. I knew her too well to know when she was sad, even if she didn't show it. Inside, a lump was growing in my throat.

Elsa graduated from high school a year early while Anna was a sophomore. Elsa left home to go to an Ivy League school and would be so busy to come back for a long time, leaving Anna heartbroken. She managed to hide her sadness with a smile, but the pain was still there. I saw her sadness and held her hand. She looked up and tried to smile. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"It's okay; Elsa will be here in a bit…" I whispered. Anna smile and tried to eat her food, waiting for her sister. She looked around once more and her delivery arrived. Coming from her car, an elegant figure with platinum-blond hair walked towards us. To her side, a guy with brown hair and white streaks walked at the same pace, smiling and laughing with her. Anna's grin spread wider across her lips and left the table; I followed her. Both girls ran towards her sister, very childish on Elsa's part but I didn't mind.

"Elsa! Oh thank goodness you're here! I thought you wouldn't show up!" Anna squealed, hugging her sister tightly. Elsa returned the hug with the same amount of force. Both of them were almost glowing with happiness.

"And miss this chance to see my sister and brother-in-law? Never…" Elsa's voice cooed. "By the way, I want to introduce to you my partner in my firm and boyfriend, Jack Frost. You probably remember him from the basketball team." The sisters released each other and Elsa presented her companion, Jack held Elsa's hand. Anna's face lit up with excitement. I couldn't believe how Jack Frost, my companion in the field and court was back after a long time. He disappeared after graduation. Once or twice, he would email or send a letter but that was it.

"Nice to see you two again, Anna and Kristoff", Jack replied. He shook Anna's hand and mine.

"Nice to see you too, it's been so long", I answered, smiling and wrapping an arm over Anna. "Oh, we should probably head back; people will wonder we have been."

We made our way to the picnic area and everyone greeted Elsa and Jack. The rest of the picnic went on smoothly. We all played a game of Frisbee, baseball, and football though Anna stayed behind because both, she and I wouldn't want to run the risk of her getting hit with the ball or disc. Elsa wanted to stay with her sister to talk to her and bond with her, which I thought was a good idea since Anna hasn't seen her sister in person for almost a year, apart from our wedding. Of course, the men were rather harsh when it came to football but Vanellope and Merida turned out to be even more aggressive than most of us.

**Anna**

During the game, the women cleaned up the area and washed the dishes. After the men grew tired from playing rough, Adam, Jack, and Kristoff left a few minutes ago to collect firewood while Naveen, Phillip, and Aladdin cleaned the grill and picked the tables up. Ray and Louis were with the teens and kids, telling stories and singing song. After we cleaned up, everyone gathered around and sat on the blankets over the grass, watching the stars appear. Elsa sat next me. All the kids and teens, Ray and Louis sat to the furthest of us, found a sturdy stick and stabbed one or several marshmallows and roasted them, still singing and telling stories. Kristoff wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to lean on him, his hands over my stomach. Fireworks started to appear on the sky, one by one. Lucky for us, the sound of the firecrackers didn't mute out our conversations.

"Elsa, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a few days now. But I wanted to tell you in person", I started to speak. Elsa turned to face me, Jack's arms also wrapped around her though she remained sitting straight.

"Alright, go on", Elsa continued. My hands started to get sweaty and I rub the backside of one over the palm of the other. Another fire cracker illuminated the sky,

"Elsa, me and Kristoff… I mean, Kristoff and I…, we're…I'm…oh…" I tried to speak but the words were stuck in my throat. "We're having a baby…" I finally managed to say.

Everyone, but I mean EVERYONE, looked at us four. Elsa and Jack looked at me in shock and she stood speechless and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Elsa, please don't cry…I know you are busy and everything…"

"Anna", my sister cut me and my rambling mouth off with a hug. I hugged my sister back and tears streamed over my sky blue eyes. "This is the best news I could ever hear in my life! I can't believe it; you're having a baby!" I took my sister's hand and placed them over my flat stomach. Elsa's eyes swelled up with tears and hugged me again. "You're going to be an auntie, Elsa!"

"But most importantly Anna, you're becoming a mom", she replied, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to Kristoff and gave him a hug as well, kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone who heard me say we were expecting started asking questions to Kristoff and me. Tiana, Rapunzel, Belle, Aurora, Ariel, Jean Calhoun, Jasmine, and Elsa hugged me while the men gave Kristoff either a pat or multiple pats on his back.

By the midnight, most, if not all the young adults and kids had fallen asleep on the blankets. Adam lifted little Chip and carried him to their room with Belle close by. Jasmine had left to put Melody to sleep and Aladdin left a few minutes ago. Phillip had gone inside with Aurora when Timothy had started to cry. The only adults who were left were Tiana, Elsa, Calhoun, Rapunzel and myself and our significant others.

**Kristoff**

The teens and rest of the kids were asleep on the lawn. We each carried them to their rooms and placed them in their bed. Last and not least, Penny, Merida's little sister, was left so I carried her into her room. When I left her all tucked in and sound asleep, I turned and saw Anna at the door, smiling.

"You'd make a great dad", she told me, taking my hand into hers.

"Now, I have one last kid to carry to their room", I whispered.

"Who?" My arm hooked on her legs and my other hand support her back. I pecked a kiss on her head as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Our kid", I replied and she leaned her head against my shoulder, both of us smiling as we headed into the room that was assigned to us.


	3. Gloaming Sensation

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry for taking a while on this story but I got another inspiration hit for this story. Almost done! Anyway, this chapter is the one that took a while because I had to do some research on this. I actually did my homework for this story. Enjoy and hopefully everyone will enjoy it.**

_**Gloaming Sensation**_

_A few weeks later_

**Anna**

I was in my second trimester and 4 months pregnant. The second ultrasound was shown. Our baby was so small. Kristoff's face was lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear when he saw our baby for the first time. Tiny hands and tiny feet twitched and move around. I couldn't control the excitement. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his and looked at my stomach.

"Anna, look at her! She's so beautiful!" he told me. "Just like you!"

"You don't know if the baby's a girl", I answered, smiling and looking up at him.

"I don't need to know the gender of the baby, she's still beautiful!" he told me.

"The baby's growing at a very nice and normal rate. Everything seems in order. Would you like to know the gender?" the sonographer with the nametag Aurora asked us, smiling. I looked at Kristoff and he looked at me.

"Kristoff, if it doesn't bother you, I don't want to know. I want to be surprised when the baby arrives", I told him.

"I was going to say the same thing", he answered and smiled. We looked at Aurora and she smiled.

"I'll take that as a no", she replied. "But I am guessing you will want to a picture of the baby, am I right?" We all smiled and we nodded. She printed a picture of the ultrasound and gave it to us. With my finger, I gently traced over the body of our baby's frame. Kristoff held my hand and viewed our baby together. Aurora then turned on another image and we saw our baby move.

"Anna, look!" Kristoff told me. Our baby was moving the arms and legs. We then heard a beating sound.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. It's beating 145 beats per minute, quite normal for a baby at 4 months. The 3D scans and the ultrasounds show your baby is growing healthy and fine", she answered, cleaning my midsection. Kristoff still held my hand and looked at the monitor, where the picture of our baby was frozen. His eyes were shining and his grin was still visible.

Our baby was beautiful; small hands and little feet, a head too big for the body, our baby slept in the warmness of my womb.

"You just passed the first trimester. You are less likely to suffer a miscarriage but I do recommend you to take things a whole lot easier now", Aurora commented as she printed another photo of the little baby inside of me.

Waving goodbye and thanking the people who attended me, we headed out the door and into his truck. Once we reached our home, we "walked" into the patio, attached to our living room. When I say walk, I mean, he carried me bridal style outside.

"Hello there, you two", our next door neighbor called out.

"Hello, Mr. Fredrickseh", Kristoff greeted back, still holding me in his arms.

"Where have you two been?" he asked us.

"At the doctor's office", I answered. Kristoff put me down and held my waist.

"Is someone sick?" he asked us as he sat in his chair, facing us. We sat in the white wicker love seat, embraced and looking at our next door neighbor.

"No, no one is sick, Mr. Fredrickseh. In fact, it's the opposite", Kristoff answered him. The man with glasses looked puzzled and waited for our explanation. "We're going to have a baby."

"Congratulations to the both of you. Where's the little rascal?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Right here", I patted my stomach gently. My stomach had shown little signs of pregnancy, it stood out a bit. My hand rested against my abdomen, gently stroking the baby.

"Well, hopefully that little baby is more like you than Kristoff here, especially on the nose part", he commented, giving a laugh and we followed his lead. We knew he was joking. "Do you know if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know, we want to be surprise", Kristoff answered, holding my hand.

"Ah, the best way to be a parent is to be surprised", our friendly neighbor answered. Just then, Russell came rushing in with his dog, Dug, wrapping Mr. Fredrickseh in a hug. I looked at him and Russell and Dug, who was wagging his tail. After a few minutes, Mr. Fredrickseh and Russell waved goodbye walked inside his house, leaving us alone. We stayed in silence and watched the world go by.

We saw the houses that surrounded ours, just about every single one of them was occupied by friends and people we loved. Across the street, Belle and Adam and her little boy, Chip resided. To the right from them, Ariel and her cat, Flounder. To our left, Mr. Fredrickseh lived and behind him, Russell and his mom and his dog Dug. To our right, Rapunzel and her little brother, Pascal, my cousins, and Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn would spend hours sitting and talking or he would watch her paint. Flynn though lives behind her, so all he had to do was jump the fence and knock on the door. Then, Pascal would open the door, Flynn would embrace him in hug and Rapunzel would appear from the kitchen and wrap her boyfriend in a hug. To the right of them, Tiana and Naveen would be cooking the night away or dancing and singing. They would often time invite us for a cook out, which I, in defeat, admit, they cook better than me. Behind us, Vanellope lived, sometimes having her best friend/boyfriend, Ralph, over and spend hours playing video games and design their own. They were the cute couple though everyone thought they were brother and sister. Next to Flynn, lived Hiccup with his black German shepherd, Toothless. Merida lived next door to Russell and Dug. All in all, we were very happy to live close to one another.

**Kristoff**

We watched the sunset from the glass doors in the living room which leaded us to the backyard. Anna's freckles were glowing. Her soft, strawberry blonde hair, always in braids, glistened in the sunlight. She swept her bangs back from her eyes, and her hands rested over her slightly protruding abdomen. She stretched her arms up and yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her, gently as my hands wrapped over her hands which were around the barrier that held our baby safe inside of her. We both looked down for a moment and she leaned her head back against my shoulder and sighed. I kept looking at her tummy, and gently drew circles over it. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed between us. The lasts rays of sunlight shone over the horizon.

We looked at each other, wide eyed, and looked down at her stomach again.

"Did you feel that?" she asked me. I tried to answer but air was trapped in my lungs, so I simply nodded.

Then we felt it again. It was small, but without a doubt; we felt it again.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"I think it is…" she responded. Again, a nudging sensation on our palms was felt. "Kristoff…" Once again, the sensation emerged.

"The baby kicked!" she squealed and covered her mouth, she turned to face me. Tears streamed down her eyes, and wrapped her tiny baby bump in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. Our abdomens were pressed together lightly and I felt another kick. I kissed her on her lips and she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

For the next few hours, she rested over the sofa, softly caressing and drawing circles and lines over her swollen belly. I sat next to her and talked to her and our little kicking baby. The baby moved around so much, I felt the movement as my hand was over her tummy. Anna fell asleep and I carried her to our bed. She stirred a bit but found her comfy spot and I rested alongside her, cradling her close to me. I never thought I would be a dad, not even as a child. But now, here I was resting against my soul mate, my perfect Anna, who is pregnant and is nurturing a baby inside. And not just any baby, but her baby, my baby, _our_ baby. A new life in which we both created; a new person who has Anna's and my DNA. I still couldn't believe it.


End file.
